


Kadupul

by xCloudy



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, I'm Sorry, Obsessive Behavior, One Shot, Short One Shot, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:35:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26779720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xCloudy/pseuds/xCloudy
Summary: Please stay with me for the night, so I can memorialize this feeling when you're gone.
Relationships: Brick/Blossom Utonium
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Kadupul

**Author's Note:**

> Info dump: The Kadupul flower is known as the _"Queen of the night", "Beauty under the moon_ or _"Flower from the Heavens"_ and when it blooms, it is believed that the Nagas offers them to the Buddha. These flowers are rare, blooms once a year between the hours of 10 pm till 11 pm and wilts shortly after.  
> They cannot be picked without being damaged, hence, it is one of the rarest flowers in the world.

* * *

You see, I think maybe… maybe I’m obsessed with you. You, the noise to my migraine. You, the source of my problems. You, the end to my beginning. You, my inverted persona.

These emotions are apocalyptic; my deepest fears come alive. Your attention, I craved; your needs I met. I fasted and I prayed. I dreamed and I wished. I changed who I was to better suit _you_. You, the strange phenomenon, more puzzling than Harbor Mile. You, the storm to my cloud. You the rain, to my sky.

I ran from my feelings. I hid from the world. I suffocated myself with frauds. I drowned myself with lies, I bathe in the ocean of my own tears. Your melody resonates with me, it’s purity consumes me. Your reality haunted me, your eyes-they taunted me.

Your love is rare; as rare as a pig in flight, as rare as hen’s teeth. You’re incomparable, you’re unforgettable, you’re a kadupul… and I’m a botanist. You are rage and I’m stillness. You are dark and I am light.

You failed to exorcise out of my life. Like a demon, your clutches strengthen. I lost my faith, I lost my mind. I watched you, I studied you, I bathe in your shadow. Your ambitions enticed me, your words engulfed me. In secret, I became a slave to your whims

It’s not fair that you chose her, it’d made sense if it were me. You were made for me. We were supposed to be. If it were me, I’d preserve you. If it were me, I’d never let you wilt. But you chose her. Her with the golden crown, her with the venomous tongue, her an odd freckle

You chose her.

I bit my lips. I destroyed the others. I distanced myself. I lost myself... Your eyes on me, and moonlight’s gaze shied. You chose her, so stay with me… stay with me till daylight breaks… and your petals wilt… so you could perish in my arms

**_Because you are preserved within my heart. Brick._ **

* * *

**← ❤ • ❤ • ❤ →**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> This has... more than one meaning to it. Which one did I actually try to convey?  
> My answer is _"yes"_


End file.
